


The Marvelous Marriage Mixup

by ArielaraLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Marvel Universe, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin
Summary: In an effort to gain the upperhand, Voldemort has a marriage law reinstated. He has determined that if one of his Death Eaters marry Potter's Mudblood then he will be able to control her. He is sure his plan will work out perfectly. He shouldn't have sent the rat. And he really should have paid attention to the pairings.Written for Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Prompt on fb.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Thor Odinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Prompt 2020





	The Marvelous Marriage Mixup

**The Marvelous Marriage Mixup**

The Dark Lord was pleased with himself. He had a plan to trap the Boy-Who-Needed-To-Die. All he had to do was target the brains of his little operation. A Marriage Law, yes that would do nicely. Once he had her under control, it would be so easy to get to Potter. He chuckled evilly as he dispatched his minion to do his bidding. He would later regret using Pettigrew for the job. 

XXXX

He scurried through the Ministry as a rat, squeezing under the door into the Minister's office. He had to act quickly before anyone came to check on the Minister. He resumed his human form and pointed his wand at the Minister. 

"Imperio! You will pass a Marriage Law." He rushed on, his words began to stutter. "Yes. A Marriage L-l-law for of age to m-m-marry," A knocking interrupted what he was about to say. He quickly resumed his rat form. He hadn't finished the spell. But it should be enough. Satisfied he had done his Master's bidding, fled the office. 

XXXX

_Two weeks later…._

Charlie Weasley stood in the kitchen at Shell Cottage looking at the letter he had received from the Ministry. He had returned to stay with his family in these troubling times. As such, he found he was being subjected to the new Law. 

_April 5, 1998_

_Mr. Charles Weasley,_

_The Wizengamot formally passed the bill reinstating The Marriage Law. All those of Age, who are thusly unwed and not in a betrothal contract in the Wizarding World are to marry their Ministry Matched Mate._

_I am pleased to inform you that you qualify due to your recent return to Britain, and therefore have been matched. Using Arithmancy and Divination, we at the Ministry were able to find the correct match for each eligible witch and wizard._

_I am hereby pleased to inform you that your Ministry chosen match is..._

_Thor Odins son_

_All marriages are to be completed within 30 days of this letter. Each marriage must be consummated within 24 hours of the marriage ceremony. All marriages will be subjected to inspections by a Ministry Official to ensure the couple has complied with the rules. Failure to abide by these rules is a mandatory sentence to Azkaban._

_Please contact your match to comply with the Law._

_Wishing you all the success and happiness in your marriage_

_Mathilda Hopkirk_

_Marriage Law and Human Rights_

_(Official seal of Ministry of Magic)_

XXXX

The same day...

Voldemort sat in the study, the list of Ministry matches in hand. Lucius had delivered it to him this morning. 

The angry roar shook Malfoy Manor. This was NOT what he wanted! His plan had failed! Wormtail had messed up by leaving the Minister without correctly imperiusing him. This list showed just how badly his perfect plan had failed. Potter's mudblood had been matched with a Death Eater. But said Death Eater was dead! This left the mudblood free. He hardly paid attention to the name beside Potter's. He was going to kill the brat soon anyways, so whoever he had been matched wlth was inconsequential. 

His rage was strong. He wished he could bring the incompetent Wormtail back to life just to torture and kill hlm himself. But no, Potter had robbed that joy from him too. Apparently Wormtail had.a life debt, owing the brat. The vow had taken his life when Wormtail had tried to harm him. 

Voldemort's red.eyes flashed as he summoned his Death Eaters. He may not be able to take it out on Wormtail, but someone would find themselves at the end of his wand. A cruel smirk slid across his face. Nothing like a little torture in the morning. 

XXXX

Charlie looked at his brother Bill. 

"Thor? Who is Thor?? Wait didn't we go to school with a Thor? "

Bill's forehead creased in thought. "Thor.... Thor. Wait! Wasn't there a Thor a year above me? But it wasn't just Thor. It was short for something. What was it? Thorfinn! That's what it was. Think that's him?"

"Idk, it says Odins son. What was his Dad's name? Why wouldn't they just say his last name instead of whose son he is?" 

"Maybe the Ministry has churned out so many of these letters that it was a simple mistake."

"Could be. Is he a-"

"I'm not sure, though the rumors seem to point to him being one. Perhaps if he is we can sway him to our side," Bill said.

"Maybe. I guess I had better go find him. Hopefully work out a plan."

XXXX

Thorfinn Rowle had just exited Gringotts when he was met by a rather overeager red headed male. He had to be a Weasley with that hair. He scowled and stepped around the man and continued on. The redhead dogged his steps and continued to natter on about something. Thorfinn ignored him, his thoughts still on his lucky escape from his Master's displeasure earlier. Stopping he faced the man, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you bothering me?" He nearly snarled. 

The red head looked confused. "Well I just figured that since we are getting married, it would be a good thing to get started planning. Don't you think?"

"Come again? Marriage? To you?"

"Well yeah. Who else? We really should get started on the planning. Thirty days isn't that long."

Ok. So the man was a nutter. He was looking a bit frantically for an Auror, and not finding one. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy….whoever you are." 

"Oh! Charlie. Charlie Weasley."

"Should have guessed," he muttered. "You're really not my type," he said. 

Charlie tilted his head to the side, reminding him of a crup. "Well what do you like? Maybe you just don't know me well enough. 

Rowle sighed in frustration, "Look, Charlie, is it? Charlie I'm just gonna lay it out there....you don't have breasts. That's one of the essential requirements for me, amongst other things."

"But...the Ministry matched us," the boy said in confusion. 

"No. I don't know what you are confused about. I was matched to a woman. You are most definitely not a woman. You must have me confused with someone else."

"Aren't you Thor? Odin's son?"

"My father's name was Marcus. Now if you'll excuse me, I have wasted enough time."

XXXX

Thor wasn't sure what to make of this morning. An owl had somehow managed to make its way to Asgard, a letter attached to its leg. Though the letter was addressed to him, his Mother was currently reading it. 

"Well my son, it appears as if you have a Midgardian Mate awaiting you. I suggest asking Heimdall to locate them for you. You should hurry, as time on Midgard passes more quickly than nere in Asgard. I will make your excuses to your Father. Good Luck my son."

Thor gently hugged his mother before rushing off. It had taken Heimdall a while to locate Charles Weasley. Apparently his family was hidden behind wards to protect them. Thor quite liked the idea that his mate was safe. He smiled as Heimdall lowered the Bifrost and wished him luck. 

XXXX

A loud rumbling shook Shell Cottage. Charlie stumbled down the stairs, one hand clutching the railing, the other gripping his wand. He had been the one available to investigate the disturbance. Bill and Fleur were both working frantically to help Hermione. The trio had shown up late this afternoon with a dead house elf. The boys had been relatively unscathed, but Hermione was barely conscious. 

Charlie made it to the front door, and out onto the path when he saw him. The man was large, muscular, had flowing blond hair. His clothing distracted Charlie as it enabled him to oogle the skin on display. Shaking his head to clear thoughts of shagging the stranger from his mind, he lifted his wand. 

"Stop where you are. Who are you? What do you want? How did you get past the wards?" Charlie asked in rapid fire.

The blond smiled widely. "I am Thor, son of Odin, the All Father. I am here to marry Charles Weasley. As for the wards, I am Asgardian, these wards can not keep me out."

"You are Thor?" Charlie paused waiting for the affirmation. "I am Charles, Charlie for short."

Fleur stood in the door calling out for Charlie. "Charlie! Bill needs you. 'e says zat you may be able to elp with er injuries."

Responding quickly he grabbed Thor's wrist, tugging him along. Up the stairs, passing an anxious Ron and a teary eyed Harry. Once in the room, he dropped Thor's wrist and moved to help his brother. He was aware of Thor watching him closely. Fleur stood nearby talking to him. After a short while, Bill slumped in a chair, exhausted. 

"That's all we can do. Try to keep her calm and comfortable when the seizures hit again," Bill said. 

Charlie frowned, "I wish we could do more. Poor girl, she doesn't deserve this. Sadly there is only so much our magic can do." 

XXXX

Thor had joined the others downstairs. Once they were all properly introduced, he had asked what had happened to the girl. The story they told him worried and excited him. Clearly his mate was involved in a war. While he loved the thrill of battle, he wasn't sure he wanted his mate involved. He needed to talk to Charlie to work out a plan for the future. 

XXXX

The next few weeks saw Thor and Charlie spending the majority of their time together. They got to know one another, planned for the future, and dreamed about what life would be like. It was Charlie who had kissed Thor first. His cheeks flushing so bright they almost matched his hair. Thor had wrapped his arms around him and returned his kiss with ardor. 

XXXX

Thor and Charlie had a small intimate bonding ceremony at Shell Cottage, three weeks after they had first met. His Mother, Freya, brother Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three; and the Weasley's had all attended. Thor was pleased with the ceremony. He noticed during the feast, the trio of young ones kept whispering to each other. They were planning something. 

That night, he and his new husband spent the night making love under the stars in a heavily warded, secluded alcove on the beach. He could have taken Charlie to Asgard, but he knew his new husband was on edge with the battle looming. 

In the morning, Thor had woken first. He left his husband to take a short walk, looking for some breakfast. The sun was hardly awake yet when he noticed the movement out of the house. The young trio were sneaking off as quietly as they could. A cracking sound filled the air as they disappeared. Loki approached Thor, a mischievous smile in place.

"Don't worry brother. I will follow my errant mate and his friends," Loki said. 

"Mate brother? Why am I just hearing this now?" Thor questioned. 

Loki grinned, he finally got his letter last night." Handing Thor his letter. 

April 5, 1998

_Mr Harry James Potter,_

Thor laughed, "He learned of his match and fled the following morning! Oh you have your hands full alright."

Loki grinned, "I know. I do so adore the chase!"

Thor gripped his brother's shoulder, "Stay safe brother, I have a feeling we will see each other soon."

Loki nodded before he closed his eyes focusing on his mate, and disappearing.

XXXX

Thor loved battle. The adrenaline rushing through him fueling his actions. Wizards were quite easily dispatched without their wands. He left the majority of them alone and focused on the larger, harder to kill creatures roaming the grounds. 

He was fighting near the Warriors Three when he saw his next target. 

"Aww look at the cute little spiders. They are but babies compared to the ones at home!" He laughed. 

XXXX

A large half man, half wolf met Mjölnir as he tried to attack a girl. Thor pinned the half creature/man to the ground and called to his brother. 

"This isn't your son right?"

Loki scoffed, "No. Fenrisúlfr is still chained. You know Father will not release him."

"Good. Then I won't feel bad for killing this one then."

The creature whimpered as Thor picked him up by the neck and tossed him off the balcony. He hit the floor with a sickening crack, neck broken.

XXXX

Remus was tired. He was losing the duel with Dolohov when a large hammer came flying through the air. It struck Dolohov knocking him through a wall. A large blond man grinned at him as he retrieved the hammer. He then nudged the unconcious Dolohov.

"And you call yourself a magician? My brother Loki can do more than these paltry tricks." He said looking down at him. 

Remus was still in shock when he heard the screech of a dragon outside the castle.

"Bilgestine!! My Mate commands it! Such luck!" he man said before he rushed off to join the fighting. 

Remus watched as Charlie Weasley swooped down, jumped off the dragon and ran to the blond. 

Apparently Remus had missed alot while away waiting on the birth of his son.

XXXX

Months after final battle

Romania

Charlie and Thor had gone to the Dragon Reserve to check in. Charlie missed the dragons and was eager to see them again. 

"Bilgestine!!" His husband cried.joyfully. Sensing Charlie's confusion he asked, "You don't have those?" 

"No. These are some dragon babies, Hebridean Blacks to be specific."

"Babies! By Odin's beard, they will be fierce beasts one day!!" Thor boomed. 

Charlie laughed. His husband's joy was infectious, he saw wonder in everything around him. Life with Thor was certainly interesting. He could only hope that when he told his husband of his impending fatherhood that he was as excited. 

XXXX

Freya smiled as she watched her son's from Asgard. It was hard to believe both her son's had Midgardian Mates. But both seemed happy. They were currently waiting for her at the Weasley's for the party celebrating the birth of both their oldest children. Thalia Thorson and James Sirius Potter. Both children had magic, and would be attending Hogwarta next month.

Thalia was Thor's little princess. He doted on her constantly. James Sirius took after both his Fathers and was a trickster. Freya was forever thankful that this had been the future for her sons. She had seen what would have happened if the future she had once glimpsed had come true. No. Her sons were better off in the Wizarding World than dealing with some group named The Avengers.


End file.
